


Dream or Reality?

by Herowrath3



Series: Kiran's Conquest of Askr [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fire Emblem Heroes Book IV Spoilers, Hair-pulling, Horns, Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, Lust, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Some Humor, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herowrath3/pseuds/Herowrath3
Summary: Freyja learns that Kiran isn't as resolute in some matters as he is in others. Vague Spoilers for the end of FEH's Book 4.
Relationships: Summoner | Eclat | Kiran/ Freyja (Fire Emblem)
Series: Kiran's Conquest of Askr [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041554
Comments: 25
Kudos: 42





	Dream or Reality?

It was a strange time in Askr. Every so often we'd come into contact with extraordinarily powerful Heroes, such as Naga who I'd grown very familiar with in the past. The Askrans called them "Mythic" Heroes and the name suited them well. This time however, when I used my trusty Breidablik to open a portal, Triandra the Dokkalfr stepped out. Considering we'd just escaped her realm (I think? Our memories of the event are still hazy but our possibly old friend Peony filled us in on the important details) Alfonse and Anna were tense, but it turned out she was from a different Dokkalfheimr than the one we'd left and so we agreed there was no need to fight - not that Triandra could, considering the non-verbal contract my gun places on its Heroes.

The timing was bizarre, but that's not what made things strange. I felt a weird sensation as Peony pulled Triandra away and raised Breidablik again. Anna and Alfonse told me there surely wasn't anything left in this new realm but I fired anyway and...lo and behold Breidablik formed a new connection to this alternate dream world and out stepped Freyja, the Queen of Nightmares and the being who had hounded us across both her and her brother's realms.

So there she was in her wide, flowing dress and cape with her butterfly-shaped armor. She took a look at me and my allies and snorted.

"Hmph. It seems I will be assisting you for a while. To think this is how we would be reunited...very well. Tell me, where are my children?"

I pointed in the direction the other Alfr and Sharena had gone and she wordlessly brushed past us. She held the brambles of her dress back so they wouldn't hit me as she went though, so at least there was that. I exchanged shrugs with Alfonse and we decided that was enough summoning for the day.

* * *

We have several menacing "Heroes" in the Order - even an alternate version of Surtr who survived our battle in Muspell who only helps us because we "earned it" by defeating him - but the sheer indifference Freyja exuded was in a class of its own. Even the likes of Tharja seemed as friendly as Sharena by comparison. At the same time, she clearly softened a little around her Dokkalfr "children" and even around Peony and Mirabilis to an extent. Not only that, she obeyed orders whenever I asked for her help in battle. She also participated in our training exercises and, over time, even seemed to care about my opinions on her fighting style. Don't get me wrong, she never spoke to me unless it was absolutely necessary, but it was still nice to know she was starting to defrost, I have to admit.

...to be more precise, she never spoke to me outside of battle save one time she cornered me after a training session to ask if I was happy with my decision to leave Dokkalfheimr. At this point I knew that she had offered me a choice between "dream or reality", though I hadn't had time to learn the context from Peony. Still, if anyone offered me a fake paradise, I knew I would turn it down and told her that. Freyja was silent for a while, then nodded and left. She didn't brush past me either, she actually took an extra step so that I wouldn't be inconvenienced. How polite of her?

* * *

A week passed, give or take a day. It was getting late but I couldn't sleep, so I left my quarters for a walk around the Order's grounds. I don't know if it was because I had Freyja's words in my head or not, but on my return route I took a slight detour so that I could walk past the Heroes' barracks on my way back to bed. I stopped when I got there and looked up at the tall building, then side to side at the small garden in front of it. Naturally, the place was deserted save for the faint whistle of the wind.

"...you."

I jumped and whirled around to see Freyja with the same bored expression on her face. She wore her white dress, which shone in the moonlight in stark contrast with the dark sky, though she wasn't wearing her cape or armor. I'd only seen her out of it a few times when I caught her chatting with Triandra or Plumeria in the dining hall and I always thought it did her a disservice: even now I couldn't help but admire how slender she actually was, her thin waist serving to emphasize the gentle swell of her hips and the wider swell of her larger-than-average breasts...

I shook my head.

"Yes?" I asked, trying to keep my voice level.

"Your residence is quite a ways from here, no?"

"I...just wanted to clear my head." I looked her dead in the eye, both in an attempt to hide the fact that I'd ogled her for a second and to stop myself from doing it again. "Are you not tired yourself?"

"No..." she examined the nails of her right hand. I glanced at the other: somehow I'd missed that she didn't have her staff either. She looked at the back of her fingers before turning to me. "I wanted to take a walk, as you clearly did."

"Did you have something on your mind too?"

"Not at all," she shook her head, but paused. "Though now that you mention it, may I have some of your time? Oh, or are you preoccupied this evening?"

It was my turn to shake my head. "No," I told her. "Actually, I was hoping for something to do for the rest of the day. Where would you like to talk?" I motioned towards the barracks but she half-raised a hand to stop me.

"If I recall correctly, your quarters are... _private_ , yes? Hmph. And yet you group kings, queens and emperors together with thieves and sellswords..."

For a second I wondered if she was going to assassinate me, but remembered Breidablik kept me safe - otherwise I'd be dead a dozen times over by now. I chose to focus on the second part of her response. "That's just how the Order works, I'm afraid. If you have any problems about it - "

She stopped me with her hand again, this time raised to the height of our abdomens. "I couldn't care less about the sleeping arrangements." I didn't realize her cold voice had been missing its usual edge until it came back with those words. "I was merely making an observation. Though it will make things smoother. Lead the way."

I blinked at her bluntness but turned and did as she asked, glancing over my shoulder from time to time to ensure she was still behind me. I'd never spent this much time in close proximity to her before. The sheer material covering her arms and neck were so alluring and her white skin and dress looked so warm and inviting under the moonlight...

Every time I had such thoughts I faced forward again. This happened more times than I care to admit.

* * *

It only took a few minutes to reach my quarters. I let Freyja inside before closing the door behind us, but as soon as I let go of the handle she reached out and turned the lock. I froze as the bolt slid into place, but she didn't attack: she just stood in front of me and scanned the room with her crimson eyes.

"Hmm...quaint. Despite the preferential treatment you receive, I imagined your abode would be quite humble. It seems I was correct."

"Y - yeah," I swallowed. Thankfully she didn't seem to notice. We'd never been this close since the time she questioned me. I was too surprised to notice then, but now that we weren't talking I realized that she was only an inch or two taller than me. Her aura always made her seem much larger somehow. This realization gave me a small burst of confidence. "Do you need something to drink?" I asked her. We still stood in front of the doorway, but I motioned behind me to the round table in the centre of the room when her red orbs turned to me again. "I have some tea and coffee. I also have some alcohol, but it's quite weak. I don't like drinking the hard stuff because of what I do here..."

"That won't be necessary." And she cut me off again, though I half-expected it that time. "I was hoping you could satiate my curiosity, that's all."

"Uh..." I cocked my head, though her expression and body language remained neutral. I was both surprised and pleased with myself that I wasn't being affected by her intense gaze. "Of course, what would you like to know?"

"It involves the last time I questioned you. Do you remember? I asked whether you preferred - "

"Dreams or reality? Yeah, I remember." It was only once the words left my mouth that I realized I had interrupted her for the first time. Her lips stayed parted for a second before closing into what I could have sworn was the hint of a smile before she continued.

"Yes. You told me you preferred reality. But I'd like to offer you another dream. What if I said I could free you from the outside world? You could have a taste of paradise and let all your sorrows just fall away..." she tilted her head ever so slightly, her words breathy as she continued "would you consent?"

I swallowed again. What was she doing? "...of course not." Did she think I would change my mind just because we were alone? "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to bury my head in the sand just to make myself feel better. You should know that by now."

This time she definitely smiled, though it was that of one enjoying an inside joke, not a sneer. "How naive..." she placed her fingertips on my chest. "There are other kinds of dreams than just those of the Fairy realms, you know..."

My brain was working in overtime, trying to reconcile what she was proposing with what I knew of her. Just as it figured things out though, Freyja gripped the back of my head and leaned forward, pressing her lips to mine, her eyes closing on contact. Mine did the same as I cupped her cheek with one hand and wrapped the other around her slim waist, pulling it to me. Even through her dress I felt her breasts flatten against my chest and I realized how much I'd been _wanting_ this. She was so incredibly sexy. Her cold aura put me off, but Gods was I turned on whenever I saw her!

She pulled back, our lips parting with a soft 'pop'. We both opened our eyes and, as one, smirked.

"I take it you agree to this new agreement?" She licked her lips.

"Do you even need to ask?" I pulled off my gloves and let them fall to the floor. "Just make sure Plumeria doesn't read my mind or look into my dreams or however it is your powers work."

She chuckled, a brief and low sound but one I loved as soon as it touched my ears. "Consider it done. I'll tell both of my Dokkalfr not to intrude on your slumber. After all..." she ran her nails over my robes once more, I could feel them digging against my skin "I'd rather not let them know of what is to come either."

"To hear that is nothing short of a guarantee." I grinned and kissed her again. She cupped the back of my head, but this time the hand that had once caressed her cheek now tugged at the strap of her dress. Our bodies being pressed together so tightly gave it pause but after a small amount of effort I felt it give and slide halfway down her left arm. I swapped hands, now using my own left arm to peel away her right strap. Freyja chewed my lower lip and I responded in kind, smiling and feeling a smile matching it. I chewed her lip again and she let out a faint moan, another short and deep sound and one I also fell in love with in an instant as I ran my tongue over the spot my teeth had claimed. She held me tighter still but at this point her second strap had also fallen and I felt the front of her dress sag. I leaned out of the kiss. The faintest of blushes marred her pale cheeks as we collected our breaths. Then I looked down. Her corset had caught against the swell of her chest. I held its sides and looked at her.

"May I, Lady Freyja?"

"Hmph," she couldn't resist a small smile at the joke. "You may."

She pulled her arms out of the straps and I tugged the top of her dress down. I felt my member stir as I saw the inside of her dress' "cups" flop down in front of me and looked up at her chest.

And froze.

I could already see her breasts through her sheer top!

They were just as glorious as I imagined. They were firm, large but not too large as to be unwieldy and already so erect, her nipples forming small, translucent tents as they poked against the fabric. I placed both hands at the base of her ribs and slid them up, feeling her bones bump against my fingers as they rose and enveloped her welcoming mounds. I licked my lips.

"Do you like what you see?"

I glanced at her. Maybe she was faking bravado, maybe she wasn't, but the persistent blush on her cheeks betrayed her smirk.

"I love it," I told her, giving both of her treasures a squeeze. "I love what I'm feeling too."

Her smirk widened into an amused smile for a second, then reverted as she bent her arms behind her back. From how her hands fiddled I assumed she was untying the last barrier between me and her perfect flesh. I molded her breasts in my hands until then. I flicked her nipples, both of them at the same time. She froze for a split second but relaxed before I could glance at her expression. I continued squeezing and shaping them as the grey fabric began to loosen under my grip. As she reached the small of her back and what I assumed was the final knot, I looked her in the eye, my hands still moving. A question flickered across her eyes...

And then I squeezed both of her nipples. At the same time. Hard.

There was no mistaking the sharp breath she took, nor the widening of her eyes or the parting of her lips. I grinned and for a moment she was furious, though her rage had lost all meaning the instant she kissed me. The fire in her eyes dulled after a heartbeat.

"Hmph! Well, I expect you will satisfy me as much as I already seem to have satisfied you. Mortals...so _base_."

And yet she was the one who peeled her undershirt away. Despite my surging lust I waited until she freed her arms before letting it fall over her dress, at which point I grasped her bare breasts. I thought they were priceless before? That was nothing to how they looked now, finally free and shining with the same pale color as her beautiful face. It was nothing to the texture of bare skin, the rubbery texture of her areolas. I flicked her nipples again, this time looking at her first to catch her sharp breath. Smirking at her second - but far weaker - scowl, I bent down and took her left nipple into my mouth. I pressed my teeth loosely around the base of the protrusion and sucked. Hard. She took another sharp breath but this time grabbed my head with both hands, pressing me deeper into her. I smiled against her flesh - I wonder if she could tell? - as I licked her nipple up and down and side to side as I pinched her other. I lashed at the rest of her boob, leaving trails of saliva in my wake. I used to think her dress was gorgeous and refined. I still do, but to think they shielded her breasts so poorly! I always thought the Dokkalfr wore scandalous clothes: clearly they'd inherited that trait from their "mother".

Smiling once more at the thought, I swapped breasts like a child starved for milk, now sucking at her opposite nipple with all my might. Her hands, still gripping my head from the first time squeezed the back of my skull with all of _their_ might. For a moment I thought it would shatter, but she pressed the sides of her forearms against the sides of my head and shoulders, pulling me into a desperate hug instead. I rewarded her with a pinch of her already saliva-drenched nipple and heard another moan, a little higher in pitch this time, for my troubles. I treated her breasts just as I had before, lashing one with my tongue wherever it could reach while pinching and squeezing the other with my fingers. Freyja's arms pulsed with every new lick or squeeze, her legs trembling slightly at first but then so much I could feel them through the vibrations of her arms. Smiling once more I released her right nipple with a final lick starting from the base of her breast, letting my tongue dangle out of my mouth for a moment longer than necessary before shooting my head forward to capture Freyja in another kiss. She grabbed my skull once more, forcing me deeper and deeper into the kiss. Her tongue darted out and I allowed it entry into my mouth, wrestling it with my own. Her desperation radiated off of her and I could be happier. We continued the liplock, her hands grasping at my head, then taking fistfuls of my cloak as I pressed her as far into me as possible, desperate to feel as much of her orbs as possible through that same cloak. We parted for a second. I took a deep breath in that moment, taking in her own winded, yet joyous expression before diving back in, though in that same moment it struck me that we were still standing mere feet from the door. Our lips locked once more, I turned her 90 degrees to my left and pushed her back, thankful that she didn't complain. Back, back, back, I opened one of my eyes as I pushed her back once more and she felt the foot of my bed against her shins.

She sat down at once, pulling my head down with her. Our lips still locked we moved up the bed, me chasing her until I could stand above her on all fours. I pulled back and we met each other's eyes. Even she could no longer hide her sheer lust. I unclasped my robes with impatient hands and finally threw it away. At once her hands fell to my belt buckle and pulled it loose, tossing it away just as quickly as I placed my hands on her smooth shoulders. They weren't there for long though, as next she gave my shirt an almighty heave, freeing it from my trousers and halfway up my stomach in that single motion. I raised my arms and let her throw it too to one side before gripping her shoulders again. This time I pressed her down onto the mattress with yet another kiss, wrapping my arms under her back to finally, _finally_ feel her perfect breasts against my skin. I almost moaned at the luxurious feeling of her large mounds flattened against my chest, two large circles straining against me, her firm, stone nipples piercing my flesh as our tongues battled yet again. I raised a hand to the back of her head and ran it through her long, soft white locks, lightly tugging as my lust surged. She moaned into my mouth with each, her nails clawing beneath my shoulderblades as her tongue battled my own. I rocked my torso back and forth against her ever so slightly, relishing the feel of her bounties rolling against me, she responded in kind and this time I was the one to let out a small gasp around her tongue. I felt her smile and smiled back: I felt no shame in being awed by her delightful body. We kissed for a moment more before I pulled back, our lips parting with another, louder pop. The blush on her face had grown, but it was with her familiar smirk that she eyed me.

I returned it as I drew my gaze down, taking in her small yet luscious lips, her large inviting breasts - so inviting I had to fight myself to not maul them again - to her slender waist and cute navel...then I saw the large mass of cloth obstructing my next prize and slid my fingers under the waist of her dress, taking fistfuls of the folded fabric. I gave her another grin and heard the faint rustle of her bringing her legs together, raising her rump slightly. I pulled her dress down, the multiple layers adding up in weight almost immediately. The mass was noticeable, but nowhere near enough to stop me even if I weren't consumed by lust. I felt her plump derriere graze the backs of my fingers as I worked, still shielded from me by her panties - how dare they? - but continued pulling her dress up to her knees, moving to one side as I slid them down her shins, only for my fingers to bump against hard leather at her ankles. I frowned for a moment, then united my hands at her left foot. Her dress obstructed my view but the bunched up material had too many layers for my impatient self to consider flipping them over. Instead I held her ankle with one hand and pulled the truly offensive blockade with the other. I heard Freyja chuckle as she tilted her foot forward, allowing me to slip her shoe around her heel with ease. I pulled it out from under her snow white gown and examined it for a second. It was of simple brown material with a very slight heel, the protrusion barely an inch tall. It was much sturdier than the footwear of the other fairies, but still surprisingly humble for one such as her...

But I just filed the information away for later as I let it fall to the floor. Right now all that mattered was her body. I tugged at her second shoe now, Freyja raising her heel at once this time so that it came away right away. It joined its twin on the floor and I resumed my act of pulling her dress off of her. She raised both feet, yet it still took me a full two seconds to gather the mass in my arms. Two seconds too many. I dropped it to the floor with nary a glance as an act of rebellion that made her smile. A genuine one this time that made my heart sing, one that almost made me forget her bare breasts so close beneath them. But speaking of beneath...

Not only was she wearing pure white panties, her lower body was also covered in patterned translucent fabric - in fact it was the same piece that had covered her upper body. I hooked my fingers through this new offending material, much easier to do with how fragile it felt in my grasp, and fed my fingertips under her panties in the process. Freyja raised her hips once more and I pulled, keeping my eyes firmly on the now bunched up white material hidden behind the grey as it travelled up and over her knees and into my palms at the base of her feet. I rolled both pieces of material into a large ball and it too fell to the ground. And finally, I looked at my prize. Freyja spread her legs right on cue, exposing her smallest flower.

Her lower lips were shut tight and cleanly shaven. In fact it didn't look like she'd ever grown hair there at all. I ran my hands up the insides of her thighs, delighting in how they trembled ever so slightly, accompanied by a soft moan Freyja was _just_ too slow to hide with the back of her hand. My hands honed in on her core. My left slid to a stop above it and I slid the sides of my middle finger and thumb over her slit. Even with her hand still pressed against her mouth I heard her moan again, though my eyes were still fixed to her secret place. I parted her lips then, taking in the small hole just begging to be pleasured...

But first I flicked the nub above it, half hidden behind the edge of her entrance. Her entire body seized as soon as I made contact and I heard her take a sharp breath. How the sound filled me with joy! I ran the thumb of my other hand over the base of her core. It came away wet, just as I expected. Grinning, I bent down and licked her from the bottom of her exposed flesh to the top, flicking her core again in the process.

She let out a soft yelp and backed away a few steps. It was her loudest sound yet and I wanted - _needed_ \- more. I slid both hands under her wide rump and closed in on her slit again, this time licking her folds. Her body tensed once more and I glanced up to see her curious, her bare breasts heaving. How I wanted to cup them right away...

Instead I parted her lips with my right hand and slid my tongue up and down her entrance, then from side to side, licking away her desire and replacing it all with saliva. She mewled and I felt the quilt beneath us tighten as she took fistfuls of it into her hands. I flicked her nub and she flinched once more. Another lick, another flinch. I gave her ass another squeeze with the hand still caressing it, then moved that hand to the base of her slit. I held her open with the first and continued my assault on her clit with my tongue as I fingered her entrance with my new forefinger. Her body tensed once more. I licked her again and she pressed her large thighs around my head. I felt the pressure on my ears and cheekbones but I was too wound up in my lust to care, instead taking pleasure from knowing I was having this effect on _her_ \- Freyja, the cold goddess who spoke to all others with a haughty expression or sneer. I had half a mind to squeeze her thighs tighter around my head but instead chose to hold her lips open, continuing my assault on her nub as I twisted my finger this way and that in her entrance. I felt her shudder with the friction of each moment, then freeze as I slowly, _slowly_ eased it into her, feeling her hymen stretch inward as I pressed my digit through it. Her breaths grew short and her grip grew tighter. I felt a soft thud and glanced up to see she had fallen, her shoulders pressed against the headrest and her torso hanging in the air. Her large breasts tilting to her sides as she heaved, her face flushed, her eyes half-lidded, her mouth open in a small yet perfect 'o'. I took her clit into my mouth and suckled on it just as I had her nipples, my finger invading her most private area up to its first joint. She took a deep breath and locked eyes with me, her red orbs so dark and yet so inviting. We kept eye contact as I took a quick breath, the scent of her lust filling my brain, emptying it of all rational thought beyond the urge to provide as much pleasure to the both of us as possible. I drew my finger out...and then forced it back in, this time pushing pushing pushing it in to the second fold. She hissed, and hissed again as I rubbed the inside of her entrance with the pad, side to side, feeling even more of her raw lust in liquid form. I clawed at her inside, scraping the top and bottom of her hole with the joint and nail of my finger respectively. She moaned, and moaned again as I twisted my finger around inside her, now scratching the roof with my finger. I paused to take another breath then looked down at the bare flesh before me, the slight fold of her skin as it flowed up from her pelvis to her arched, flat stomach. I drew my finger back to the first joint, letting her juices coat my mouth and tongue. I flicked her nub once more, feeling a now familiar spasm from the legs still crushing me, then eased my finger back into her, to the second joint, then upto my knuckle, feeling the base of her vagina against the back of my remaining fingers. I started fucking her with my forefinger then. I knew in the back of my mind that it also served to prepare her for the main event - the thought of which made me feel like cumming right away - but my sole conscious thoughts were to pleasure her as much as possible...and to see how much I could make this once-stoic figure break. I drew my finger in and out of her, in and out, then stopped with it embedded inside her and forced a second finger inside. Her body spasmed again and again but I didn't stop until it too fully invaded her. I resumed fucking her with both fingers, plunging further and further, too wound up to take more than quick gasps for air as I continued to work both my fingers and tongue for the sole purpose of breaking her into smaller and smaller shards. She gasped too, again and again, her voice rising in pitch ever so slightly each time. I curled my fingers inside her, scratching her roof with my nails as I continued to thrust them in and out. I changed when I curled them, sometimes scratching the far back of her pussy, sometimes the middle, sometimes the front...eventually I hit upon a region that made her all but scream. I grinned and looked at her to see her eyes even darker than before, gasping for breath despite her divinity, her face bright red, her hands pinching and clawing at her nipples and breasts like a horny teenager. I couldn't help but smirk at the sight and again I wondered if she could feel my lips curling against her skin: how the mighty had fallen! I continued clawing at her g-spot, this time nibbling her clit and rubbing the thumb and finger of my remaining hand against the edges of her opening. This continued for a few more seconds until her thighs tightened around me harder than ever before, harder than I ever thought possible. Her entire body shuddered. She clapped a hand over her mouth, the other pinching her right nipple _hard_. I knew what was coming but continued lashing her with my tongue, fucking her with my fingers and grinned into her lower lips as her hips thrust against my mouth once, twice, three times...and then she came. My already soaked digits were drenched in her desire but I kept fingering her through her orgasm. She screamed into her hand, the muffle doing little to hide her ecstasy as she continued thrusting against my mouth. I felt her desire roll down the back of my hand like heavy rain down a window, leaving sticky trails in their wake that chilled me in the evening air and yet I continued licking and fucking even as her thrusts began to slow, torturing her over and over until her body managed a few final, erratic jerks and collapsed, her legs finally freeing me from my divine prison. I looked up to see her face utterly exhausted, her soft lips heaving for air, her eyes barely open...even her breasts seemed tired, sagging over her sides ever so slightly. Smiling at my accomplishment, I gave her clit a final lick and pulled back a little, rolling my neck as I _eased_ my fingers out of her core, sliding my pads against her roof and making her shudder, culminating in a final, exhausted flinch as they slipped out of her opening with a quiet squelch. I sat up on my knees and raised my hand to head height with a grin, showing her her own handiwork. My eyes fixed to hers, I licked her trails off my wrist, leading my tongue up and over the back of my hand to the tips of my fingers as if I were devouring a rapidly melting ice cream. She tried to narrow her eyes, but barely managed more than a flinch. I didn't know if she was just too tired, too lustful or too embarrassed. Perhaps she was all three, I decided as I collected the quim dripping down my chin and swallowed it in turn. All that mattered was that I needed my own release. My belt was already gone, but I unbuttoned my trousers. I ran my thumb under them, gathering my underwear with them, when -

"S...stop."

She was clearly still overwhelmed given her deep breathing and flushed cheeks, but Freyja forced herself to sit up, then onto all fours. She crawled towards me and hooked her hands into my trousers just as I had, even slipping them into my underwear. She continued, "I'll do it."

Smiling slightly, I let go and braced myself on her shoulders. She ran her thumbs around the circumference of my trousers, even running the back of her nails over my own rear before _yanking_ my remaining clothing off with one mighty pull. My dick, just as rockhard as you'd expect, hit the side of her nose as it sprung out. She flinched ever so slightly, then stared at it for a second, taking in the pre-cum drowning it. She wet her lips as she continued to strip me down to my knees. I sat back, edging closer to her to avoid falling off the bed (not that she minded) so that she could pull the last of my offending attire - offending to both of us I might add - off of me. She threw it onto the floor and took my member in her hand. She may have had a cold personality, but her hand was so warm...perfectly fitting the maternal image she gave off around Triandra and Plumeria. She stroked me up and down, her expression made her seem almost fascinated by the precum pooling from my tip with each upward motion. She seemed almost naive - how adorable coming from one such as her! I scanned her from her beautiful face to her large breasts, bouncing slightly with each of her hand's movements, down her perfectly smooth stomach to her wide hips...her pussy was half-obscured by how she'd sat with her legs folded to the side, but I could still see her swollen clit, so inviting. I followed her long, long legs down to her soft feet...and _Gods_ how much I wanted to pound _this_ god!

And yet...

I looked at Freyja continuing to pump my member, licking her lips...and my next words were obvious.

"Well...you _clearly_ liked what I did for you, isn't it honorable to return the favor?"

She looked at me for a second, then smirked. I smirked back and moved past her to sit at the head of the bed. She moved to where I had been at the same time and bent forward, brushing one of her many locks of hair out of her face before looking at me with a smile as she stopped just above my hardness.

"So...like this?"

That smirk still on her face, she leaned forward and licked my fully blossomed tip, taking a long string of precum into her mouth. I shuddered at the touch of her warm tongue but stayed resolute when she looked at me. She took my length into her hand and stroked it a few times. I hissed each time the side of her hand, soft as it was, brushed against the base of my head. She wet her lips once more and made eye contact with me, lowering her head slowly...slowly...slowly until she hovered directly over me and parted that oh-so-luscious mouth. I held my breath as I felt the inside of her lips brush over my member as she enveloped it, then felt her tongue on my underside. She kept sinking until my entire head was inside her at which point she closed her lips around me, sealing my bulb tight inside her cavity. It was my turn to tense now, clutching fistfuls of the quilt as she sank her lips down, taking in a few centimetres of meat into her mouth. She swished her tongue against the bottom of what lay in her mouth again, then took in a bit more and a bit more. She stopped and drew herself up, her teeth grazing the base of my head. I hissed and she looked at me, managing a smirk even with the majority of her mouth occupied with my dick. She held it still with the hand still at its base and licked my head all over. I couldn't help moaning aloud this time, placing a hand by my hip for support and the other on her head, running it through her silky smooth hair locks once more. I let their cool texture calm me as she sank again, this time taking a full inch of my dick past the head into her mouth. I could feel part of it pressing against her teeth, but I could manage it this time, instead I let myself revel in the feeling of her tongue massaging my underside as she sank lower bit by bit, taking centimetre by centimetre more into her cavity. During this time I explored her hair, coiling strands of silver around my fingers and massaging her scalp, scratching at her skin. I thumbed the stalk of wheat tied to her right horn as the edge of my palm bumped against the chilled metal around her left. The texture and temperature both stunned me, but not enough to stop exploring her head. I simply let my hand slide beneath it and brush up against the ivory from below. Freyja had taken in another inch by this time, but came off my dick entirely with a disappointing 'pop' for air. I stayed firm against the cold air swirling around my moist head in her absence until she went down on it again, letting her lips scrape against the entirety of my head before it fully entered her, forming another seal around it and licking it all over with her warm tongue, as if in apology for leaving it. She sank once more, slowly and slowly, but this time I applied a faint pressure to her crown. Nothing she couldn't overcome if she needed release, but enough to motivate her to sink further still. And she did, lower and lower. She dropped an inch lower than my head, then two inches. She went down, her wet lips taking in more and more of me, coating me with her precious saliva. She went down and down. I fought the urge to cum right then and there at the sight of a goddess, both physically and literally, servicing me in such a way. She slid up to my tip again, leaving wet trails in her wake, a mixture of spit and pre-cum, then slid down again, faster this time. I moaned and felt her smile around me as she went further down still. My legs tensed as she sank, then rose halfway and sank again. I jumped at the touch of her tits as she finally sank low enough for them to brush against my thighs, her nipples digging into my skin as she drooped further still. She rose again, then came down, the feeling of her lips and tongue now emphasized by the soft and sharp sensations of her breasts. I basked in this tripartite paradise for a while, the central part of it emphasized once she finally worked her way down to my base, my dick now fully embedded in her mouth and poking out of her cheek. She rose and plummeted down on it over and over, her saliva and my rapidly spreading pre-cum making each motion faster and faster. I bit my teeth: the sight of a nude Freyja going down on me, the sight of her cute face and breasts flattening against my body, was exciting me almost as much as her lips on my member. I watched her work, massaging her scalp as she went, but her tits kept distracting me. I watched them rise and fall enough times that an idea sprang to mind. It was an incredibly lewd one, but at this point I sensed Freyja was as far gone as I was. I let her bob up and down a few more times...then slid my hands under her bountiful bosom to catch them the next time they came down. I felt her pause for a split second but kept going even as I began to squeeze them. A few more bobs continued, my fists clenching and unclenching through her massive bags of fat, until I spoke. She paused at the sound of my voice and looked up, her lips still halfway down my dick. I would have laughed if the sight of the great Freyja looking at me with her lips pressed inward by my girth wasn't so sexy.

"You have such amazing breasts..." I gave them another squeeze for good measure. My body tingled at the sensation of her still erect nipples grazing my palms. "It would be a shame to let them go to waste, don't you think?"

It took her a second to understand what I meant. Not that I minded since her mouth was still around me and her tits were warm in my hands. Then she rolled her eyes and pulled off of me. The cool air hit my moist dick hard once more, but I only had eyes for Freyja who sat up on her knees and licked her lips. I scanned down her body, taking in her now free breasts yet again, followed by her still swollen pussy. She in turn looked around, then snorted.

"Hmph." How I'd grown to adore that sound. "I'll have to get on my knees to do this comfortably. I suppose that would pleasure you too, wouldn't it?"

I shrugged. "I just want us to enjoy each other as much as possible."

She snorted once more and slid back off the bed. She stood in front of it and looked around; I assumed she was looking for a place to rest her knees, though when she turned to her sides I couldn't help noticing her perfect ass - doubly so when she looked behind her and I saw both globes at once. I cupped both and squeezed. She turned to face with with a scoff and glare, but I could tell she was trying not to laugh. I smiled and pinched both of her cheeks, then kissed both sets of my forefingers and thumbs. She rolled her eyes again and kicked her gorgeous dress into a pile at her feet and knelt on it. I scooted to the edge and spread my legs, letting my feet rest on either side of her, my dick pointing straight up at her face. The quick joke had been a brief distraction but I could barely keep myself from shuddering with anticipation as she leaned forward, taking my length in one hand and kissing the tip again. I tensed and wanted to make another joke about not wanting another blowjob, but just as quickly she raised her chest and brought it to bear, holding her breasts apart for my dick to slide into her valley, then pressing them over it. Her warm, firm flesh enveloped it, leaving only the head poking out. It was so firm, so filled with lust that we didn't even need to hold it upright for her to do so. I was already in heaven, but then she looked at me and smirked yet again.

"Is this what you desire, oh noble Summoner?"

I failed to hide my sharp breath and just nodded. Smiling, she pressed her breasts closer together and started arcing her torso forward and back, stroking my length with her marshmallow prison. I grit my teeth and let her work. It was such an incredible feeling and I couldn't believe it had taken me so long to think of it. I watched her move up and down. Her breasts had been dry save for a few drops of sweat, but my precum quickly coated them in lubricant. If this was how her tits felt, imagine how good it would feel to put my meat inside her! I tensed my body as she continued to bob up and down. Though she had been scornful at first, right now her expression was one of curiosity, though her eyes remained dark with lust. She bobbed up, down, up, down, up, down again, the cycle continuing as she licked her lips. Then, without warning, she dived down the next time she dragged her orbs to my base, taking my head into her mouth as soon as it exposed itself. I took a sharp breath as it reunited with her warm tongue and saliva. She worked her way up, my very tip staying in her mouth as she reached her peak and sinking into it again as she sank further once more. She looked at me, the sides of her mouth curving upward. I knew she wanted to surprise me but I kept as good a poker face as I could, returning her smug smile with a calm one of my own even as I wanted to grab her tight and never let go. She slowed for an instant, eyes widening in surprise, then she turned her face down, her eyes filling with lust once more as she continued to work, her short breaths warming the parts of my dick she had in her mouth at every outburst. She kept going with this new form of ruttinb, pumping me with her tits and mouth in equal measure and again I couldn't help but think of how good it would feel to penetrate her sacred region when this was already so rapturous. Whether I was impatient or too wrapped up in thoughts of the future I don't know, but a few pumps later I just had to grab her thin shoulders tight and thrust into her mouth. I kept my movements slow to keep myself within the confines of my voluntary, fleshy prison but that only made me more desperate. I tightened my grip on her and thrust with short and sharp movements, getting as far into her mouth as I could with each. She responded in kind, lowering her head as far as _she_ could and licking mine as much as possible before she rose. Bit by bit she covered my entire head in saliva and I passed the point of no return.

"Freyja!" I gasped, unable to hide my desperation any longer, "Freyja..!"

She kept pumping me with her tits and mouth, but my own pumps grew too erratic for the latter, my dick slipped out from between her lips and bumped against her nose. She wrinkled it but raised her head over me just as quickly, parting her lips as she continued to service me with her chest. I thrust between her breasts, doing my best to keep myself between them...and a few pumps later I came, spewing in a fountain into her face. She shut her eyes as my sperm hit her, covering her bangs and nose, one of her eyelids and over her horns. Some spattered over her metal plate, but thankfully none hit the wheat. A good portion of cum entered her mouth and she closed it at once, letting the rest taint her lips. Weaker spurts grazed the top and bottom of her chin before landing on her breasts, which were coated exclusively by my final spurts. I took a deep breath and moved my hands to the edge of the bed to brace myself, watching as trails of cum trailed down her lovely orbs and onto her own hands.

Freyja meanwhile rolled the cum in her mouth around her tongue before swallowing it, then scooped up the sperm covering her eye. She examined the small pool of white in her fingers...then tilted her head back and spilt it into her mouth as if it were a shot glass. I watched as she tested this second load...then swallowed it with a faint "Hmm..." I tried not to smile with relief that she liked the taste as she slid the flat of her finger down the length of her face, gathering as much sperm as she could along it and holding it above her mouth so none would fall off as she inserted it into her mouth, sucking the digit clean like a lollipop stick. It was as if I stopped existing as she repeated the treatment on each breast in turn, each large enough to require an individual trip each. She finished by licking her left hand, which she had so far been holding steady to keep the sperm that had dripped onto it from her boob still. She was about to acknowledge me, but one of her bangs touched her forehead, finally weighed down by the cum clinging to it. The way her eyes darted up was cute in a way. She pinched the sperm off, checking that none of her hairs was caught in her hand before swallowing this new load, then checking her horns with both hands at once. She sighed when she realized her head guard had been tainted, but collected the cum on both into her mouth and swallowed. She looked at me a second time and gave me a smug smile.

"Did that satisfy you?"

I didn't have the energy to think of a witty retort. I was too much in awe of her methodical searching and swallowing of my seed. I scanned her from the tips of her horns to the tips of her breasts. To think this was all actually happening!

"Oh, I'd say so."

It was the best I could come up with. I held out a hand and she surprisingly took it. I backed up a little and pulled her close. Her face drew near to mine. I licked my lips and leaned into hers, but she pressed a slim finger against my nose and swished her tongue inside her mouth. I could see it poking out of her cheeks as she traced every inch of her cavity and then swallowed.

"I didn't think you'd like the taste of your own... _essence_." She smirked and leaned forward. We kissed at last. I cupped the back of her head with one hand and pressed the back of her shoulders towards me with the other. She placed her hands on my shoulders and pulled me towards her as our liplock continued. I reveled in the feeling of her breasts reunited with my chest as our tongues wrestled with each other's. I could feel her passion surging forth, just as I was sure she could feel mine. Any outsiders would surely assume we were deeply in love, but all I felt at that moment was raw lust. This too I knew was what fueled her as well. We parted for breath, then pressed our lips together once more. She sat atop me, now pressing her full torso against mine. She slid down, her breasts trailing behind her body, her nipples carving paths until they bounced off of my own. I felt her pussy, drenched in desire, rub against my half-erect member, her rump resting on my thighs as our hands trailed up and down the other's backs, clawing at each other in a _need_ to be closer and closer and closer still. I started to twist to my right and she understood, sitting beside me and dragging me to sit atop her, my dick now smearing a mixture of fluids - saliva, sperm and pre-cum from both of our organs - over her navel. We continued kissing for a moment until I nudged her back. It hurt to part from her, but we separated so that she could move up the bed. I enjoyed watching her legs work, her lower lips opening and closing with each step. Once she was halfway up she beckoned me and we kissed again. I pressed against her shoulder and she obliged, letting me lower her onto her back. We made out more, tongues dancing together as I fed my arms beneath her, squeezing her close, feeling her breasts against my chest as a reward. She did the same, clawing at my back and wrapping a leg around my hips as she moaned into my mouth. Our lips stayed together for a few seconds more before we parted for breath. We looked into each other's eyes and I lifted the bangs covering her forehead so I could kiss it. She released my hips in surprise and I ran my hand through her locks once more. And once more my eyes latched onto her horns' ornaments, but this time they stayed on them.

"Won't this be uncomfortable for you?" I cupped the metal guard on her left horn, letting the back of my hand rest on her scalp beneath it. It was still cold to the touch, but touching it voluntarily numbed the jarring sensation. "And the wheat," I continued "you don't want to get that ruffled, do you?"

She gave me a curious look that gave way to a warm smile after a moment. "They're no problems," she said at last. "But I...appreciate your concern. How sweet of you."

Somehow the warmth made me blush even though her bare breasts were on full display directly beneath her lips. I swallowed and forced my attention to her horns again. I slid my fingers around the stalk of wheat, which seemed to be held still by some strange covering or magic and fixed to her horn by a simple loop. I pulled it down and around off of her protrusion, taking care not to damage it despite its coating. At the same time, she jostled the metal plate and it came loose. She tilted her head to one side and spun it off of her red horn, the motion almost hypnotic...but as soon as it begun spinning it ended and she tossed it to one side, her curious eyes still fixed on mine. I swallowed under her gentle gaze and eased the wheat off of her and leaned over the side of the bed to place it gently on the floor.

That's right - she was a both a fertility goddess and a love goddess; I'd forgotten. The wheat made sense then, though I couldn't help smirk to myself - even if I also felt nervous all of a sudden - thinking of what was to follow. Suffice it to say, she would be living up to both of those titles soon enough.

Now that she was fully, truly nude I kissed her again. Right before I closed my eyes I saw hers widen in surprise, but she returned the gesture with gusto, cupping the back of my head with a softer grip than before. I so wanted to plow her right then and there, but wanted to ensure my member would be up to the task after the mind blowing orgasm she'd already given me. To that end I slid a hand up between both our stomachs as we kissed and cupped her left breast, feeling her still hard nipple against my palm. I heard her take a quick breath against my lips as I squeezed it. Smiling against her lips once more, I pulled back an inch and kissed her chin. I heard a faint "Huh?", so quiet I was only half sure I heard it. I tilted her head upward with a gentle push on her forehead and kissed the underside of her head. I ghosted my way down her neck and kissed its side. I felt a faint tremor. I kissed her again, this time at the base of her neck. Another tremor and a soft gasp. I bit her next and she moaned. I bit down again and flicked my tongue over the flesh between my teeth. Another moan, louder this time. I smiled against her skin.

"I want to mark you here so bad..." I murmured. "But I don't want to get you in trouble with anyone..." She let out a single chuckle at the same time that I grinned. It was a great feeling to be so in sync with someone. I chewed the thin skin above her collarbone next, again leaving it be before I would have liked but biting down twice as hard on her breast to compensate, pinching her nipple inches below my teeth. She mewled and hugged my head to her. I smiled yet again as I licked the spot I'd just bitten, then bit a spot just south of it. Another flick of my tongue and then I was back on her nipple, suckling away like a starved babe yet again as I pinched her opposite breast. She gasped. I moved from pinching her nipple to taking a fistful of her entire right breast, molding it in my hand. She moaned and placed a hand on the back of mine, letting it hang as I continued to maul her flesh. I moved my mouth over to join it, pulling it to the side so I could bite down on its inside edge. The hand gripping my skull tightened and I rewarded her gesture with a lick, then moved my teeth a few inches to the left, taking the fat of her breast into my mouth. I chewed on her bounty, licking away at what was in my mouth as if I planned to swallow it. I pulled my head back a little, feeling her meat stretch beneath me...then let go. She moaned as I did so, the sound perfectly aligned to the sight of her flesh bouncing back into place, faint marks and patches of spit betraying where it had just been. I leaned forward and took a second, smaller bite, this one centered around her nipple. I dragged her flesh up an inch and let it again bounce back into alignment. She mewled once more and I rewarded the sound with a drawn out lick from the base of her breast to over its rubbery peak. She moaned yet again and her hand squeezed. I was sure she had pulled out a few of my hairs, but it was more than worth it. I pushed her breast upward and tilted my head to the side to take a bite out of its base. The tightening of her skin meant I couldn't get a full mouthful as I had before, but this texture was its own delicacy. Not to mention it also stole a moan out of the formerly stoic goddess.

Her breasts done, I followed the faint line of her flat stomach down, leaving a trail of soft kisses and warm breaths until I reached her navel. I kissed it and she shuddered. I spread her navel with my left hand and licked. She shuddered again and let out her highest moan yet. I smirked. Was she a child, to react to people playing with her stomach? I chewed the skin curving down into her navel, getting a surprising amount into my mouth. I swished my tongue around her flesh and she hummed before breaking into a laugh. I froze and looked up at her. I almost let go of her skin until I caught myself at the last second. Freyja, laughing? Not a snort or smirk, but an honest laugh? I could only see the base of her chin and the ends of her horns, and even those were obstructed by the underside of her large bosom, but...wow. For a second I completely forgot about what was to happen and what had happened before, I just wanted to hear it again...

But just like that, the sound cut off. She'd let my head go as I'd sunk further, but she ran her fingertips over my scalp now, gently grazing me with her fingertips as if to hurry me along. While I couldn't forget her pure laughter, the lack of it had already brought my attention back to those large breasts and what lay beneath me, so I obliged. In fact a part of me wanted to go back to those bountiful breasts and work my way back down - or better yet go back to that soft, soft neck - but a mixture of lust and impatience won out. I just hoped I'd get another chance to play with all three of those things in the - near! - future. I placed a small kiss at the base of her torso, just above her pelvis. Then I placed a kiss over her pelvis itself. I hovered my mouth over her swollen lips, still wet with her precious nectar. I breathed, my hands nudging her thighs apart. I felt her take a sharp breath as I drew closer and closer...

I kissed the inside of her thigh instead.

I heard her let out a frustrated growl and muffle it just as quickly as it had escaped her and grinned. I'd already serviced her core. While I'd love to do it again, I had more of her body to worship - not to mention the fact that I wanted her just as desperate as I was. Moreso, in fact. I kissed her left thigh again, then chewed it where it was at its juiciest. I could feel her pulse against my tongue, erratic and throbbing hard. It just made me even harder. I kissed a path up and around to her knee, then swapped to her right knee. I kissed its side, then kissed a trail down and around, taking small nibbles that grew in size as I drew closer and closer to her child-bearing hips. I took yet another bite of her supple flesh once I reached halfway down her leg. Her other leg jerked as I felt her right tense in my mouth. I knew she was trying to keep it as still as possible so I could service it better and smiled against her skin. I'd forgotten how many times I'd done it, but I bit down harder for just a moment, then released her. Then I placed a smaller bite on her flesh just inside of it, then further inside again - a deeper bite this time. I alternated between kisses and bites as I drew closer and closer to her core, the scent of her desire almost driving me insane. I felt her tremble and place her spare foot on the base of my neck, but this time I didn't even give her the satisfaction of my breath against her. Instead I raised her legs into the air, feeling both her shins fall down over my arms as she used her own to brace herself. I leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on each of the orbs revealed to me.

"What are you doing?" she asked. I just smiled and rolled her hips onto her side, her face and breasts still facing skyward.

"I can't claim you in public," I told her. "So I'd like to mark you wherever I can." In truth her skin was just so flawless I wanted to explore as much of it as I could, but I didn't think she needed to hear that. Instead I palmed both of her lower cheeks and massaged them. Her legs twitched and I started clenching them, making her body twitch even more. I nibbled the edge of one of her globes and she whimpered. I took a second, larger bite further inward and she fidgeted again. I took a third mouthful of her ass, taking in as much of it as I could from its peak. She mewled and twisted, now fully resting on her front. I felt the motion and let go, casting my eyes up. Alas, her precious breasts were gone, though I could still make them out from under her sides from how she had squashed them. Again, how fortuitous it was that my lover had been blessed with such large bounties! I turned my gaze back to her ass cheeks as I massaged them, rubbing in the faint teeth marks on her left cheek. I bent down and took a second full mouthful of her right, biting hard. She moaned again, even louder. I squeezed her first cheek as I lathered the second with as much saliva as I could muster, pulling back to see the faint yet already red marks indicating my work. I smirked and rubbed this second set into her skin. How good it felt to know _I_ had done this to one as gorgeous and powerful as her! I leaned down and placed a kiss on the small of her back, feeling her globes against my chest. I trailed a line of kisses up her spine, unable to mark her due to how low cut her outfit was, though I couldn't help placing a nibble here and there. Her hips curved into her tiny waist, then curved out into her shoulders. I kissed her back, placing my hands at her waist and running them up until my fingertips grazed the sides of her breasts. She twitched and again as I ran my fingernails over them as she had done to my own chest. Grinning, I placed a kiss at the base of her neck on her right side and leaned into her ear.

"You can't hide these from me," I whispered, feeding my hands under her so I could claim them again. She moaned as I gently closed my hands around them, feeling her stone nipples once again pierce my palms. I chewed on her ear, feeling her moan as vibrations in my mouth louder than I heard it through my own ears. I massaged her breasts, tenderly this time, and let my body rest atop hers. My dick, drenched in pre-cum, fell into the crack between her lower cheeks, only sinking deeper between them as I continued to relax and let myself droop onto her. I whispered again.

"Are you ready?" My hand found her horn by instinct and tugged it to one side. She tilted her head on command, allowing me better access to her neck as I kissed it again. She moaned, somehow even louder than before, finally giving into her raw lust.

"Oh... _yessss!_ "

I smiled and gave her breasts another squeeze. They felt great, flattened against my hands by our combined weight but... "I really want to see these again..." I flexed my hands around them to explain what I meant and nibbled her pointed ear once again. There was so much of it for me to play with...

She hummed and rolled to her right. I raised my body, moving to the right with her so that I could fall atop her as soon as she landed. Our lips met, her almost closed eyes staring into my own as we shared a slow kiss, her nipples poking into my chest, brushing against my own. Best of all, I could feel her lower lips pushed aside by the underside of my length, a damp, burning beacon betraying her desire. I chewed her lower lip and she moaned yet again. I drew away from the kiss, her lips forming a loose pucker for a moment in my absence before settling with a faint 'pop'. Was that the fourth time I'd heard that sound tonight? The fifth? Regardless, I cupped her left breast once more and kissed the top of it, then ran my hand down her soft stomach, over her pelvis and over her lips. She flinched at the touch. I grinned and held them open.

"Do you mind?"

A split second's pause and then she smiled back. She trailed her fingers down my body, taking care to let her nails graze a path after them, until she palmed my base. I took a sharp breath at _her_ touch and she smirked. No words needed to be said to highlight my hypocrisy and for that I was glad. Instead she aimed my dick down. I raised my hips slightly so she could bend it further. Then she pressed it against her entrance. She held it there and I adjusted my hand so that I could hold her lips apart in their entirety, not just the top. We made eye contact and she gave me a faint sneer. To think I'd begun to miss it.

"Well, are you going to do this or not?"

I smiled. She had a point, after all. Each of us holding the other's organ in position, I pressed my hips forward. My dick almost slipped but she adjusted her grip and fed it into her hole. Just fitting the mere tip of my lower head filled me with ecstasy. I let my hips sink further. Freyja let out a low whine that rose in pitch the further I went, letting gravity do its work but holding back at the same time to not cause her too much discomfort. I continued to sink bit by bit by bit. I stopped at the sight of her wincing once half of my head was inside her. I gave her a moment to adjust and she gave me a nod. There was no smugness anymore, just a simple tilt and back of the head. I pulled back a tiny amount and pushed again, pushing further and further. She bit her lip, one of the sexiest things I'd ever seen even compared to our oh so recent misadventures, and shut her eyes tight. I felt a second bout of resistance but continued pushing and pushing...until with a sudden surge my head was inside her. Another inch of my length entered her before I tensed my arms on either side of her to stop myself, but my surprise was nothing to Freyja's, whose face had entirely scrunched up. I waited for a few seconds until she opened her eyes. Again, there was no sign of her usual confidence. Instead she nodded for a second time and placed a hand on the small of my back. The other clutched my shoulderblade. I slid both of my own under her back and over her own shoulders, gripping them from behind as I lowered my torso again, feeling the miraculous sensation of her breasts once more flatten against me. I pulled back until just my head was inside her, then pressed forward an inch. It was as far as I'd gone before, but she winced all the same, clawing my shoulder and spine. I reached out with a few fingers of my right hand and curled some of her beautiful locks around them and gave her a light tug. She tilted her head back and I kissed the base of her neck. She moaned, letting her chin rest on my skull as I pressed another inch of my length inside her. She squirmed and I couldn't blame her: her insides were so _tight_ _!_ I already felt as if I'd struggle to invade her sacred region any further, and I wasn't even halfway in yet! Perhaps the goddess of love and fertility was also the goddess of mindblowing sex? I knew I'd already had a night so good I would gladly die right then and there.

I pulled an inch back out, then another. I pushed both back in with a single thrust. She winced, clawing at my skin again. I kissed the side of her neck and she flinched, her head jerking to one side. I smiled into her skin and pushed inside her again, forcing my way through her tight cavity. She whimpered, louder and louder and louder as I forced another inch inside her, then another. I pulled those two inches back out and _shoved_ them back in again, slowed to a halt by the pure friction of her narrow walls as she squirmed beneath me. I turned my head to one side, letting hers sink back to its natural position, then moved to kiss her once more. She closed her eyes and leaned into the liplock, moving the hand digging into my shoulder to the back of my head, her grip still tense. I pushed further inside, forcing my way through her thick walls, then slid out, my cock screaming in relief as my head moved to just inside her entrance at returning to now-loosened pastures, but at the same time my entire being throbbed in the agony of wanting to be deep inside her again. I ran my tongue over Freyja's lips - and plunged through all of the ground I had covered already in one fell swoop. She screamed into my mouth, her eyes wide open as my cock was forced to a halt yet again. She began to pant and I pulled my head back slightly, letting her breathe hot air into my face. I tilted my head to one side to catch my own breath. As soon as she started to calm down I kissed her again. Her eyes widened at my stealing her lips, but she closed her eyes and caressed my scalp once more. I in turn slid one of my arms out from under her and cupped the back of her head, running my fingers through her silky tresses, my thumb nudging her horn as I pressed the last of my dick into her. She squirmed, her legs trembling beneath mine as I pushed and pushed and pushed, feeling her tight, tight canal part bit by bit by bit until finally, _finally_ I felt my pelvis slam into hers. Her entire body spasmed at the sensation and I opened my eyes to see hers wide again. I pulled out of the kiss once more and smirked.

"How is it?"

Her shocked eyes stared at mine for a full second before hardening.

"Give me more."

Her voice was so low, so _husky_. Then she was the one to force a kiss out of me, yanking me down to meet her lips, our teeth bumping, not that either of us cared. I didn't need her to give me such an order either. I pulled out half way, then bottomed out in her again. She moaned into my mouth and I opened it, flicking her lips with my tongue. She accepted it with her own, our tongues tangling as I pulled out once more and thrust again. I pulled out further this time, about three quarters of my length and shunted it back into her, our hips colliding. She moaned at the impact. I pulled out the same distance and slammed back into her with the same result. I pulled out and thrust back in. Another thrust, another moan, another thrust, another moan. The hands she used to hold me close turned to claws. The marks her nails had left on me before? They were nothing compared to the intensity with which she clung to me now, moaning each time I pulled out, gasping into my mouth each time I pushed in. I pulled back until the base of my head touched the inside of her entrance...and plunged yet again, slamming our hips together hard enough to bruise. She yanked my hair back enough to break our kiss so she could gasp and I took the chance to catch my own breath before she claimed my lips again, pressing me tighter to her as if to make up for lost time, holding me so tight her breasts felt like wide and flat circles with hard points beneath my skin. I drew back and pounded her again, eager to see just how much more I could break her, how much more I could break _myself_ with sheer passion and lust. I drew out and shunted back in. Out and back in. I picked up the pace. Out! In! Out! In! She kept panting, her lips clumsy as they bumped against the outside of mine as she took what breaths she could. I took the oxygen she left behind as I continued to rut inside her. I kept pounding her faster and faster. She moaned more and more and more, finally locking her legs around my hips. I bit her lip in exchange, tightening my grip on her scalp and shoulder, taking a fistful of her hair and tugging it with each thrust. I didn't mean to do it, my hand just happened to tangle her locks between my fingers as I grabbed her, but I was too far gone to correct my mistake. Not that she cared. She only mewled further at each tug of her hair, exacerbating her bliss whenever I pounded her. She in turn tightened her grip on my back even further. I pulled back as far as she would let me and shunted forward. I pulled back further, fighting those legs that went on for miles so I could pull my dick out of her as far as the tip...and shoved myself into her as far as I could go. Fighting her embrace tilted my angle of approach just _so_ and made my head scrape against her inner walls. Her entire body spasmed more than ever at the start of my descent and she screamed so loud I was sure she'd have woken up the entire castle had her mouth not been covered by my own. I drew back and pushed forward again, dragging my length against her upper wall once more, again making her scream against our wrestling tongues. I took a deep breath around her and pulled back so I could shunt forward again. And I did so. She screamed, quieter this time, her eyes sliding out of focus. I slid out...and proceeded to _fuck_ her. I fucked her harder and harder. Her legs clenched and unclenched, her entire body spasming each time I hit her g-spot, which let me draw further back each time so I could fuck her harder still. I fucked her so hard she rolled her ass into the air an inch, letting me reach even deeper. I fucked her again and my dick hit her inner lips. I grinned. Until now I hadn't been paying attention to what lay before my eyes, but now I raised them from Freyja's nose to her eyes, clenched shut. I grinned, pulled back and thrust inside her again, now pounding her innards with my battering ram. She whimpered with each, moaning and mewling in equal measure. I kept fucking and fucking and fucking her until she tore her lips from mine and took a sharp breath. Her entire body seemed to seize up and I latched onto her mouth once more, just in time to mask her loudest scream yet as she came, her juices flooding out of her with an intensity I didn't think possible. I grit my teeth as I felt her pleasure gush past my girth still fully embedded in her, trying my best to hold onto my own. Her first wave surged past me and I felt her body pulse before her second stole her senses away. Her eyes shot open and locked onto mine as I resumed violating this Queen, this mother, this _goddess_ beneath me, fucking her through her orgasm. She moaned as I plowed through her sensitive insides but I refused to stop. I kept pounding her even as more and more of her waves surged past me, churning her fluids as they passed. I moved my entire body now, thrusting my penis into her vagina and my chest against her breasts at the same time. Her eyes widened again at the simultaneous stimulation and she clutched my head again, this time with both hands, as if to distract herself with our kiss. I took another deep breath through my nose, feeling a little light-headed as I continued to pound her. I slipped my right hand out from under her now. This one I slid between our stomachs and down to her entrance, letting the pad of my middle finger rest on her nub. She flinched yet again at the contact. I bent my arm to one side for greater comfort, swapping my finger out for the side of my thumb. Again she flinched. I resumed fucking her harder than ever. She stayed still as though comatose as she came down from the high of her orgasm, but even then I continued bottoming out inside her again and again, flicking her nub with my thumb whenever I could manage. She moaned softly with each agitation of her core, her body only able to twitch slightly as it regained its faculties, but then she clung to me again, her arms around my head and back, her legs wrapped around my hips as I continued to pound and finger her in turn. She didn't even try to kiss me this time. Instead she pushed my head over her shoulder so she could gasp and whimper into the cool air. I was caught off-guard at first and could only see darkness for a moment, but delighted in being buried in her hair, each breath filled with her scent of fresh nature. I continued fucking her as I turned my head towards her, pressing my lips against the base of her head. She froze for an instant, then moaned as I kissed the corner of her jaw. She moaned again, louder this time, as I kissed the side of her neck, then moaned a third time, louder still as I kissed the base of her neck, tilting her head to allow me better access. I peppered her taut skin with kisses. Some featherlight, others prolonged, other still where I couldn't help nibbling at her, though I wasn't yet far enough gone to leave marks. At the same time I continued thrusting with my entire body and flicking her clit, inflaming her breasts, her innards, her g-spot and her clit each quick succession. We kept going like this for a few minutes more. The hand she'd held to my head moved to cover her mouth as she continued to moan louder and louder, straining my neck until I turned my head to get even closer to her neck, a change I was more than happy to make. Now that we were no longer making eye contact I was free to shut my eyes tight, gritting my teeth between nibbles to keep myself from the edge. I continued thrusting into her, she continued thrusting back, clawing at my skin with her remaining hand. We kept going even further until I flicked her nub and she let out another muffled scream. Her entire body spasmed and then seized save for her hips. She held me tight as she thrust into me once, twice, thrice, four times and came, firing her third batch of fluids out of her core, coating my member for the second time that night. I did my best to hold back, but this time the touch of her warm fluids proved too much. My own hips thrust into her against my will. I shot my head up, shoving her hand aside mid-breath. Her eyes widened, but I kissed her before her next scream left her mouth, adding in a yell of my own as our eyes locked onto each other and my own fluids burst out of me. It was like a dam shoring centuries of water had vanished in an instant. My seed burst out of me. I lost all control of my lower body, my hips continuing to pound Freyja of their own accord as my sperm left me, my body forcing my essence deeper and deeper into her body as her own juices continued to flood out of her. We gasped into each others mouths as our bodies continued to thrash against each other. I felt one wave of my seed come to an end, a moment of emptiness, and then another burst out and deeper still into her core, the cycle continuing again and again. Our prolonged pounding turned our excess desires into a foamy pool that spilled out of her. We kept bouncing against each other until we slowly...slowly...came to a halt.

Our tongues untangled and we closed our mouths, but our lips stayed pressed to the other's as we took what little breaths we could amidst our deep heaving. Our eyes danced, taking in one after the other of our partner's before moving back to the first. I took an especially deep breath against her mouth, feeling a thin trail of sweat drip down the outside of my face and couldn't help smiling. Freyja, also panting, returned it. I placed a shaky hand on the bed beside us and adjusted my body, feeling again the flawless smoothness of her breasts, her nipples pushed to just above the base of my ribcage from how hard we'd flatted ourselves together. I tried to raise my hips and she unlocked her legs without a word - not that either of us were capable of speech through our heavy breathing - but all the energy she had was spent merely moving them apart: it was gravity that made them flop unceremoniously to the mattress with two soft thuds. I hid a smile - only because I too was too tired to form one in the first place - and tried to slide my hips back with a low moan. The two of us winced as our sore organs ground past each other's, the base of my head rubbing against her upper wall and agitating her special spot once more, causing her core muscles to flinch against me, making me bite my lip in turn. Her expression remained its exhausted self, leaving me unsure of if she found my discomfort funny or not. My head touched the inside of her entrance and I grit my teeth at the immediate pressure against it. I took a deep breath and then another. I glanced down at the sticky mess coating our organs and up at Freyja, who seemed too dazed to offer any support, so I instead nudged her thighs apart. Holding them both at their joints, I drew my groin back. I winced yet again as my head pressed against her entrance, but I kept pulling. Slowly, slowly, slowly again...the base of my half-deflated mushroom came free. I let out a soft gasp, but had to grit my teeth once more as her entrance now squeezed my head itself as I drew it out, gently...gently...gently...

It came free and I fought the urge to sigh with relief, instead watching as excess seed followed it, dripping from her slightly raised core, dripping down the base of her groin. Some continued along the line of her body to her rear, but the rest formed a slowly growing drop of lust that lengthened and lengthened and lengthened...before falling onto the quilt with a silent splash, the greyish-white of our juices blending near-perfectly with the pure white of the fabric. The entire process gave me the chance to catch my breath. With a final gasp, I looked up at Freyja's still half-closed eyes and faint smile - another smile devoid of her usual scorn. I crawled up the bed on shaking limbs and collapsed onto my side, facing her. After a second, she turned her head as far as she could to face me. The tip of one of her horns poked my pillow but didn't pierce it. I sighed and managed to get a shaking arm under my head long enough to rest my head atop it so that I could look at her directly.

"Did you...like my answer?" I breathed.

Her lips curved upward. "I would say so. You surprise me, oh 'noble' Summoner." Her gentle smile gave way to a familiar smirk. "It seems you aren't as steadfast as I first thought. How would your dear Alfonse feel if he knew you were so easily led astray?"

I smirked in return. "Probably the same way Triandra and Plumeria would feel if they knew who'd done the leading."

Her eyes sparkled. "Do not worry, I merely jest. All I wanted was to satiate my curiosity: your secret is safe with me, and my secret is safe with you."

I nodded. "Thanks...I have to ask though: surely there were other ways to test my moral fiber. I get the feeling you wanted something else out of this."

She blinked and her smile widened after a moment, her expression the very definition of 'pleasantly surprised'. "I see you are not Askr's tactician for nothing. You are correct." She continued to look at me with that vacant smile of hers.

"...may I know what you wanted? It's not like we have anything left to hide from each other at this point." I motioned to her nude form, barely managing to avoid following my arm with my eyes. "Unless you just, you know, _wanted a man_ for the night?"

She snorted, her expression hardening for a moment as she rolled her eyes before settling into a neutral expression. "Hardly. I am not a human to be so _base_. To tell the truth, I was curious about you."

"...go on?"

She sniffed and scanned me up and down, stopping for a second on my half-erect member on her way down. I fought the urge to return the favor, though I couldn't help flicking my eyes to her breasts and back by the time she returned her gaze to my face. My desire to see them again was only just beaten out by my desire to act 'properly' in front of Freyja during our conversation, despite the situation.

"As you know," she began "my brother means everything to me. Or...at least he did until I realized how much my children mean to me..." She shook her head. "Regardless, my brother is vital to me, even when he is...no longer with me." She choked up a little and I felt an urge to comfort her, to hold her close despite our nudity, but before I could act on the instinct she continued talking, her eyes too hardened for the thought to last. "And yet...when I look at you - you, of all people - I feel another surge of passion. No one can match my brother, so it made me wonder. _Why?_ Then I asked myself: 'There are many kinds of love, after all. I feel the love of siblings for Freyr - though mine is far stronger than those of other siblings, of course - but what if the feelings I have for you are those of another kind of love? What if I feel one of those? What if I love you romantically?' It was fortunate that we happened to take a stroll at the same time and that you were free so I could put my theory to the test."

A walk leading to mindblowing sex with a gorgeous woman such as Freyja was more than just 'fortunate', it was downright _divine providence_. Again I felt the urge to ogle her and again I fought it down to keep my mind on track. "So, do you have an answer? Do you love me romantically?"

She smirked. "Of course not. I thought I would feel some...unknown spring of emotions burst fought if I were intimate with you, but instead I just feel full of lust. I don't love you. Maybe I was just curious about you after you defied me."

"I see. So, does that mean we won't be doing this again?" I smiled, but kept my eyes on hers. This time I didn't even have the notion of letting them stray. She raised an eyebrow.

"When did I ever say that?" She reached out and trailed her fingers down my chest again with a smirk and I couldn't help thinking how that had started all of this - after all, we had been standing mere feet away from where we were now...and we'd both been fully clothed. "I must confess, perhaps we Dokkalfr were wrong about humans and your urges. I certainly don't see anything wrong in... _indulging_ in the odd passion here and there."

I grinned. I had a feeling she would say so but hadn't been entirely sure. I tried to hide the extent of my joy as I placed my hand over hers. She dropped it onto the mattress, her fingers still pressed against my skin and I finally allowed myself the opportunity to gaze at her perfect body. Her breasts were on full display, still firm, still large and erect. The air was cool, but with sex - and our own sex to boot - as the conversation topic I trusted part of their hardness came from some vestiges of her self-confessed lust. My eyes followed her slim body down to her navel and beyond to her pussy. They way she'd positioned her legs - her thighs pressed together with her top leg bent back at the knee for support - meant her lower lips were closed shut, but I could still make out her partially engorged bud, not to mention the mixture of male and female fluids still leaking out and down her thigh at a glacial pace. It almost made me want to mount her again...I stopped myself then and turned to her face once more, pausing only to scan her thighs, navel and breasts for marks. Yep, they were there! I could make out a faint mark on each of her thighs, albeit partially obscured by how they were pressed together. Her navel had been spared, but there were small bite marks on each of her breasts. A pair above her right nipple and two wider rows of teeth - one above and one below - her left. Excellent.

When I returned to her face, her eyes were sparkling. She knew I'd been looking her body over, but she'd just stared at my dick so I figured we were even. Though now that I had the chance I felt I should ask the question that had been in the back of my head even as I was defiling her...even if it got me into trouble.

"I have to know," I squeezed the back of the hand still in mine. She tilted her head, still smiling. "You were a virgin, weren't you?"

She froze and her smile slipped for a few seconds. Her fist clenched in mine but she didn't move it, instead choosing to scowl at me. "A - and what does that have to do with anything? Were you not satisfied by our time together?"

Her voice rose in pitch ever so slightly but I managed to keep a straight face. On the inside however, I couldn't help but think of how this intimidating, literal goddess was upset at being outed as a virgin. How _cute!_ A part of me thought it odd that a goddess of _love_ was a virgin, but she'd said it herself: there were many different kinds of love. And besides -

"Ruling over something doesn't require practical experience with it. That is the domain of humans!"

"...exactly what I was thinking," I gave her a genuine smile. She was shocked into losing her scowl. "Trust me, I don't care whether you're a virgin or not. Actually, to be honest me being your first time makes our time together even greater and it was already one of the greatest experiences of my life." I grinned, another genuine gesture. She narrowed her eyes, so I continued. "You were incredible. You're one of the downright _sexiest_ beings I've ever had the pleasure of seeing - and to actually spend a night with you on top of that? Trust me, you don't have to worry about anything; you truly lived up to your name as both a goddess and a goddess of love. I was just satisfying a curiosity of my own after what you just said, that's all." I gave her a quick wink.

Perhaps it was the knowledge that the reveal was her own doing, but she nodded and her face relaxed. In truth, I'd strongly suspected it during our intercourse: not only was she _insanely_ tight for an adult, she also seemed surprisingly nervous for someone who had near-literally thrown herself onto me...but I also suspected bringing up this particular line of reasoning was a bad idea for now and was glad she offered me ammunition of her own accord. Hopefully I could get away with mentioning all this as a joke a few fucks down the line...though how sure she'd been of her ability to give me a 'taste of paradise' despite her inexperience was probably a tidbit I'd take to my grave. With my mind on the future I glanced out the window. What had been a late evening grey was now the pitch black of night, stars littering the sky as far as the eye could see.

"Would you like to stay here for the night?" I asked, looking at my current partner once again. She rolled over to look out of the window as well, exposing her smooth back and firm buttocks. Her right bore another faint, yet large hickey. Rejoice!

"Hmm..." The sound of her voice snapped my attention to the back of her head, at which point I lost myself in the beautiful tresses of hair cascading onto the bed like a moonlit waterfall. "Is that truly wise? As I said before, I doubt your reputation would survive being caught leaving your room with a woman in the morning. On the other hand..." She rolled onto her rump, holding her upper torso up with her elbows as she looked around my room, her perfect breasts standing up, her nipples pointing outward. I was caught by their side profile until her voice was again brought me to my senses. "I am curious how a night would feel in as fine a room as this. If I need to be nude and share a bed with a strange man to do so, so be it." She looked at me from the corner of her eye. I wanted to snark that she could put her clothes back on if she wanted to, but I decided to let the joke go. Besides, there was always the risk that she'd take my words at face value and get dressed - and I certainly didn't want that. I doubted she did either.

"Well, this bed has plenty of room for the both of us," I shrugged. She turned towards me again, her breasts bouncing a little as she turned and distracting me. I looked back at her to see her smirking slightly.

"I noticed. However, do I have your word that you won't try any... _unsavory_ acts while we sleep?" Her smirk widened. I felt some of her original aura surround her but kept my own smile alive as I replied.

"I promise not to do anything you don't want me to."

"Heh. Clever. I confess to being tempted, but you have much to do tomorrow and need your sleep, while I have much to think about...though I won't complain if you choose to hold me close as you sleep."

I barely stopped myself from snorting. "I may just take you up on that offer."

I stood up to blow out the lamp I'd accidentally left burning when I left for the walk that had started this whole mess. It was no light bulb, but I was surprised that it had survived this long. I turned back to see Freyja already tucked into the quilt of my double-sized bed. I closed the curtains, leaving us in near darkness and walked over to the other side, slipping under the the quilt as well before scooting towards her. Even in the dim light I could make out the shake of her head as she rolled her eyes, yet she held her arms out and accepted my embrace. We kissed. I felt her breasts press against my chest, her nipples softened but still firm enough to stand out against the sensation of her surrounding flesh. I stroked her ass with my hand and pulled her lower body close with the lower of the two, pressing her still moist core against the underside of my member. I gave her higher cheek a quick squeeze, then slid that same hand between us so I could cup one of her upper globes. I thumbed her nipple and felt her take a sharp breath through the hand still wrapped around her back, but she clicked her tongue.

"Can you blame me?" I murmured.

"Hmph. Flattery again..."

That was all she said, but she took my hand off her breast. However, she also squeezed me tighter to her so that I could feel her nipples even more clearly against her flesh, her upper hand doing the same for my hips. I felt the base of my length part the tip of her entrance and heard a faint gasp, but chose not to push my luck. Instead I wrapped my hand around her back and pulled her closer to me again, eliciting another soft gasp. She kissed me again and I kissed her back. I could feel her smile against my lips and gave her one in return. Parting for air, I laid my head down to rest as Freyja rolled onto her back, my upper arm naturally resting on her breasts. I again chose not to push my luck so, I simply slid my hand towards me over her upper treasures. She let out a soft moan as I passed the breast closest to me, so I flicked its nipple with my forefinger. Her breath caught in her throat but I merely slid my hand forward back to where it was before, then let it rest just beneath her far breast, choosing instead to cup my hand around her side, her body so slim I could do so with ease. I heard her let go of her caught breath, then felt a faint rumble through both it and the hand beneath her as she chuckled and whispered.

"Good boy..."

She pulled me close again. She had to sleep on her back because of her horns, but it didn't stop her from holding me close, wrapping me into a tight hug with one hand coming up from beneath me and over the side of my torso and the other passing over me to grip my hip, the latter of which we had in common though I delighted from the ability to have my hand pressed against her oh-so-slender waist, though I couldn't help feeling a little frustrated at not being able to explore her stomach again...but for all of my lust before and lingering desires here, it was surprisingly easy to fall asleep.

Now that I think about it, I didn't have any strange dreams, but I _was_ sleeping with the Queen of them, so...had she done something? But she had slept too, had she not? On the other hand, she never said _she_ needed sleep: maybe sleep was just a way to stave off boredom for gods - or at least fairies? Regardless, she was gone when I woke up that morning. I would have thought our little tryst was but a dream were it not for my nudity and the fact that the first thing I felt when I came to my senses was the chill of a fresh pool of cum around my half-hard dick. Interesting.

Oh, and you may be interested to know that while Freyja acted just as haughtily as ever towards those not from Dokkalfheimr, she could never quite produce the edge in her voice that she used to have when speaking to me. Towards her other allies, definitely. But never towards me. I wonder why?

**Author's Note:**

> You have no idea how long I've been wanting to write this...actually, you probably do. It was her first appearance in the story. That smug look of hers at the start of the Book IV midpoint trailer did strange and wonderful things to me, but it wasn't until we saw her in full that I just knew I had to write this...I just wanted to know how Book IV ended and her different quotes to make it feel "right". Her Level 40 confession was a hell of a motivator though. Don't tell me that doesn't sound like a proposition to you...or at least the part in the middle. Her being confused about why she cares for the Summoner is based on one of her quotes and considering her brother complex, all it takes is a little dose of the horny to read that as a sexual or romantic interest too. [The Freyja Paizuri was inspired by Boris' art of her (though her positioning and attire are different), which he released just in time for me to include here.](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/86077739) Now _he's_ a giver of Lewd Dreams!
> 
> As for the future, I have plans for a series of Three Houses oneshots (you can probably guess what I have in mind given my resume) but I also want to get into taking requests. I mentioned this at the start of the year, but I want to be more professional about it so am currently researching how to handle requests and how other people do so. If you have a Fire Emblem smutfic you'd like to see, feel free to get in touch. You can do so here and I'll do my best to check in when I can, but I can also be reached on Reddit under the username ChildSupervision and on Discord under the name childsupervision#6497. We can talk about whatever story you have in mind and whether I'm able to write it, depending on the characters, any kinks you want to include and so on. I'm open to commissions of other franchises too - you can find on my profile a story about Persona 5 Royal and like most Nintendo fans I like Zelda. Those are the fandoms I can name off the top of my head, but feel free to ask me about those or any others and I'll let you know what I can do. You can also check my profile for more information (though it's a WIP at the time of my writing this) or [click here](https://childsupervision.tumblr.com/post/636846825190686720/nsfw-fanfiction-commissions).
> 
> For now though, I hope you like the chapter! As I said before, I've been wanting to write it for quite some time so here's hoping you like it as much as I do; please leave a review or comment over on Reddit to let me know what you think and what I can improve. Thanks in advance!


End file.
